Sora
by Clow reed1
Summary: nada mas que decir que es Yaoi AgitoakitoxIkki


Sora

Air Gear Fic

Akito/Agito x Ikki

Por Clow Reed

Notas: mi primer fic de Air Gear y tal vez sea el primero en español publicado en basado un poco en el capitulo que Ikki es besado por Akito...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_No entiendo como un estúpido como el puede ser la persona que hemos estado esperando... es todo simplon..._

_**Pero no te parece lindo?, el cree en sus instintos mas que en el talento que pueda tener como stormrider y... tiene unas alas que deslumbran a cualquiera**_

_Que bah... oi... Akito... que estas haciendo?!!!!!_

En el minuto que Agito descuido a su otra mitad esta tomaba una acción en la que todos quedaron helados...

El chico del camino del colmillo besaba a Ikki... no una vez... sino dos veces...

'Aaarrrrhhhggg mi primer beso... y con un chico...esto no me puede estar pasando a mi... '

"Ikki-kun... despierta..." Akito lo miraba sentado en la cama de Ikki con sus manos en la posición de siempre, amarradas siendo su única opción para mover al chico el utilizar su cabeza.

No contó que Ikki se moviera de manera tan brusca que lo dejara encima de él no en una de las mejores posiciones considerando que no podía ocupar sus manos y que el chico que dormía se encontraba en lo mas ligero de ropa que se podía estar... solo con la sabana de su cama y la ropa de Akito separando sus cuerpos.

Por primera vez Akito podía sentir el calor de otra persona, sentir la respiración tranquila de Ikki lo fue relajando hasta que comenzó a parpadear, antes de caer dormido se acomodo para apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del otro no sin antes darle otro beso en los labios.

_Eres demasiado cursi lo sabias? _

_**No me molestes... no quiero abusar de el si lo obligo me odiara y no quiero...**_

_Y? Te enamoraste a primera vista de el, porque no me dejas a mi divertirme un poco, suelta tus brazos y veras que no haré nada que no te vaya a gustar_

_**Estas... hablando de... eso?**_

_Eso niño se llama sexo, u hormonas alborotadas por la edad si prefieres decirlo... pero no es algo que tengas que saber... para eso me tienes a mi_

_**Tu solo te encargas de pelear...** _

_Creo que al final hice algo mas que solo luchar por ti..._

Un movimiento raro comenzó a sacar a Ikki de su ensueño, aun medio adormilado miro a la persona que tenia encima, llevándose una gran sorpresa al reaccionar

"Por que estas encima mío?!!!"

"Porque crees tu?" La mirada aguda de Agito hizo que las mejillas de Ikki se tiñeran de rojo por primera vez, recordando el suceso de la noche anterior y en las condiciones en las que se encontraba ahora

"Será mejor que te bajes de encima porque sino no respondo?"

"A si?, que es lo que harás Cuervo-kun" Con un susurro que dejo a Ikki algo mas nervioso de lo que debería Agito unió sus labios con los del chico, con mas brusquedad que las veces anteriores interrumpiendo en su boca para encontrar la lengua de Ikki, sin importar mucho la oposición que estaba tomando.

Hasta que el cuervo pudo separarse de Agito, sin notar que una parte de su cuerpo lo había traicionado vulgarmente y que el chico del camino del colmillo sonreía

"No seria mejor que te dejaras hacer?, el cuerpo de Akito no es diferente al de una chica..." Agito se acomodo sentándose en el estomago de Ikki para comenzar a sacarse la ropa y dejar ver su cuerpo "solo tiene una pequeña gran diferencia..." Tomo la mano de Ikki, dejándola viajar desde su cuello hasta la cintura, que aun permanecía en parte oculta por los pantalones

"Eres un bastardo de primera..." Ikki miraba el viaje de su mano, no podía negar lo que había dicho Agito y no podía oponer resistencia a la seducción de la que estaba siendo victima, en realidad nadie se había tomado esos detalles...

Y es que lamentablemente no era muy popular con las chicas...

Cuando volvió en si Agito ya no estaba en un campo visual y una corriente eléctrica hizo que bajara su vista solo para encontrar al chico en una pose muy sugestiva comenzando a lamer el miembro despierto de Ikki...

"A...Kito..."

"Lo siento... no me he presentado como se debe" Agito continuo masturbando a Ikki mientras de acercaba a su oído "Soy Agito... mucho gusto" mordió con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja de Ikki volviendo a su posición anterior ahora interrumpiendo con su boca en lo que trabajaban sus manos.

Ese fue el momento de derrota de Ikki ante Agito, representado por un gemido que salió de la boca de Ikki tapado por sus propias manos para que los demás habitantes de la casa no se enterasen de la situación.

"Tienes miedo que nos descubran?" Sonrió Agito lamiendo sus labios "tendrás que hacer mas que eso... "

Tomando por total sorpresa a Ikki, Agito volvió a subirse arriba de el terminando de desnudarse pudo corroborar las anteriores palabras del chico, solo por las pequeñas obvias diferencias el cuerpo que tenia enfrente era parecido al de una chica, pero a pesar de eso no dejaba de observar que era el cuerpo del chico para el cual era la persona mas importante... y eso era algo que de alguna manera llegaba a una parte un poco escondida de Ikki.

Aunque era algo que tal vez ni el mismo Ikki sabia de su existencia...

"Este... cuerpo tiene una sola desventaja de ser pequeño..." Ante la sorpresa de Ikki, Agito comenzó a sentarse encima de su miembro, mostrando signos de dolor pero sin dejar de bajar... hasta que se hubo sentado por completo.

Una gota saco a Ikki de sus alucinaciones por un momento viendo el rostro de la persona frente a el, mordiendo su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar debido a la mezcla de dolor y placer que comenzaba a experimentar ya acostumbrándose a sentir un objeto intruso dentro de su miembro.

Por primera vez Ikki tomo algo de iniciativa besando a Agito para lamer la sangre que aun quedaba en los labios de este, comenzando a moverse dentro del chico provocando mas gemidos ahora dentro de su boca

'Que raro se siente... pero a la vez... que mierda estoy pensando!?... yo no debería... demo...'

_**AGITO!!!! CON MAS CUIDADO!!!! QUE VERGÜENZA!!!!!**_

_Cual vergüenza? Si quieres te dejo esta parte... total es tu adorado Cuervo-kun_

"A... Gito!!! NOOO..."

El susto de Ikki fue grande al ver como el chico cambiaba la posición de su parche, dejando a Akito esta vez afuera, un arma de doble filo para el pobre Ikki

"Ikki-kun... gomen..." entre jadeos el ahora vergonzoso Akito lo miraba

"Descuida... pero... ya no me puedo detener.."

"No... te pido que lo hagas..." Akito abrazo con fuerza a Ikki para no dejarlo ir y terminar lo que Akito había empezado.

"Mas te valía..."

Con un poco de mas fuerza que antes Ikki termino por moverse dentro de Akito, terminando dentro de el sin darse cuenta

"Ikki-kun... tu... "  
"Lo siento... no me medí..." Un sonrojado Ikki miro a Akito.

"Aishiteru Ikki-kun" Akito lo abrazo con fuerza, no estaba arrepentido para nada de lo que había pasado, ni de saber que el lo sacaría de su triste vida, comenzando una nueva vida a su lado.

Sin saber lo que eso provocaría a su dualidad.

Mientras Ikki permanecía ajeno a todo durmiendo nuevamente al lado de Akito...


End file.
